Mixed Breeds
by Thats Amore
Summary: She sat there staring into the darkness, she had been captured when she had tried to steal from a fox. He had a potion that could heal her brother. A fellow thief had told her that the potion was in his bedroom, so she had sneaked into the house with out
1. A Tiger's Capture

****

Chapter One:

A Tiger's Capture

She sat there staring into the darkness, she had been captured when she had tried to steal from a fox. He had a potion that could heal her brother. A fellow thief had told her that the potion was in his bedroom, so she had sneaked into the house with out problem but was caught once she had found the potion. The demon that that found her was not a fox, but was a red headed human. She had tried to get away with the potion, but he made vines wrap her up and pull her to the ground. The humans face never showed anger, only loneliness.

She cringed as she tried to sit up and lean up against the wall. The vines that had her tied were tight with long thorns, she was loosing blood quickly. Her vision began to blur, she tried to keep her eyes open but it was like someone was making them close. Footsteps approached, and the vines loosened their unforgiving grip. She cried out in pain when the thorns were pulled out from her wounds.

"Who are you?" The voice was calm and soothing.

"A…thief," she didn't want to talk she just wanted to see her brother again.

"What's your name," a finger wiped away a tear that had slipped down her cheek.

"Sya…what do you want from me?" Her eyes were shut tight as she spoke. Sya heard the man move away and close a door, making the room darker.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he gave her a stern look when her eyes opened. 'Is she afraid of me?'

"Why won't you just punish me?" She gritted her teeth together as the man helped her sit up.

"I want to know why you were going to take the potion, it cures the dark sleep…"

"My brother, he was cursed with it…I don't want him to die too." Sya lowered her head, was beginning to spin.

"Who is your brother," his eyes softened when she looked down. 'Doesn't she have a healing factor?'  
"Kenai…"

"Can you heal yourself?" He looked beside Sya and noted the pool of blood. 'no…'

"…Only higher class tigers…" She shook he head trying to clear her vision, but it only made things worse. "Do you believe me?" 'no, he wont…I'm a thief.'

"Partly, I'll be back soon." He stood and left the room, leaving the bleeding tiger alone as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. What happened while Kenai was asleep?

****

Chapter Two:

**What happened while Kenai was asleep?**

Kurama searched for some bandages and other medical supplies, while Hiei and Yuuskae watched. He had explained everything concerning Sya and the curse. Yuuskae and Hiei, for some that they didn't even understand, had agreed to help Sya; while Kurama went to help Kenai. All three were worried about what will happen if she was lying but they were willing to trust a girl that was willing to give her life.

"I'll be back in a few days…please don't let anything happen to her," Kurama looked closely at the two black haired boys.

"If she's that important to you…" Hiei began but was cut off by his taller mate.

"We'll protect her, just go and help that Kenai guy." He smiled at the fox as he turned and left to help the leader of the tiger thieves.

"Let's go and bandage up her wounds, Kurama makes it sound like she's already lost all of her blood. "Although he can tend to exaggerate."

The two men (as Hiei would put his gender…male yes, human no…) walked into the room and looked at the young tiger. She was leaning against a wall and looking at the ceiling, whispering a tune to a song. Sya shifted and made eye contact with Hiei.

"Who are you?" Her voice was silent and emotionless.

"We're here to help you…Kurama went to help your brother." Hiei looked at the ground and saw all of the blood that had begun to drain from the demons body. "Kurama did a big number on her, we need to fix you up Sya."

"What if I don't want to live," her tone of voice sacred Yuuskae. It was so silent and serious.

"Well I don't give a damn of what you want, Kurama wants us to help you, so that's what were gonna do." Yuuskae picked Sya up and carried her to Kurama's room. He laid her on the bed and looked at Hiei, "she has wounds all over."

"Humans have too much shame," Hiei walked over to Sya and spoke quietly to her, "are you going to stay still or am I going to have to hold you down?"

"Does it look like I'm going to move," she tried to hide her fear…but it was like all male demons could sense it, Sya thought Hiei was going to laugh at her like the rest of the tigers, but he spoke to her just above a whisper…

"I'm not going to hurt you…Yuuskae, why don't you get some dinner started?"

"Fine…"

Kurama ran through the woods, closing in on the Tiger's Thieves Guild. He had the potion in a small pack tied to his belt, even though he had doubts about Sya's story, he didn't want the death of a upper class demon on his head. Kurama had transformed into Yohko Kurama so that he could get the potion to Kenai faster. He honestly didn't like the idea of going with the scent of Sya's blood on him. But if it was the only was the only way to save the clan, he would risk it.

"Hey! Stop, who do you think you are?" A large tiger approached Kurama with an ice sword in his left hand.

"I was told by another tiger that Kenai was cursed with The Dark Sleep, I have the cure with me."

"Who was this tiger?"

"His sister, Sya…" Kurama frowned at the Tiger's next comment.

"So the little toy Sya made it…where is the little slut?"

"At my home, she was wounded," 'no wonder she was afraid of me, they rape her?'

"I can smell that much, come we shouldn't let Sya's sacrifice go to waste…" The tiger led Kurama to the guild and opened the door. As they made their way toward Kenai's room Kurama noted all of the male tigers, 'where are all of the women?'

"Here we are," the tiger led Kurama into the room and pointed him toward Kenai's bed. Kurama removed the potion from his pack and opened the bottle. He knelt beside the demons bed and tilted Kenai's head back, he poured some of the potion in the tiger's mouth and then stood. 'He'll be awake in sixty seconds…' He put the potion back into the pack and turned to leave.

"Sya?" Kenai's voice was strong as he spoke.

"She's wounded, my friends are nursing her wounds." Kurama turned to face Kenai.

"Is she alright?" He slowly sat up and looked closely at the fox.

"Once she is able to travel I will bring her back…" 'even if I don't like it.'

"Takashii leave, I need to talk with Kurama privately."


	3. Will you help?

**A/N: **Wow…I am so sorry for poofing on this one! Bows I swear that I didn't mean to disappear like that, but at least I'm back now, right?

Once again, I don't own YYH…damn.

"I'm sure that you've noticed that there are no female tigers in sight, am I correct?" Keni eyed Kurama carefully before continuing. "Most of the male tigers here tend to think of the females as nothing more than their own pleasure toys. And while I was sick and unable to protect her, I'm sure that they treated her the same way."

"I see…you allow your guild to treat women like this?" Kurama glared for a moment, what about all of the other female tigers, didn't he want to protect them too?

"What happens off of this property is something that I cannot control, but while they are on this premise…behavior like that is prohibited." He'd cough slightly before speaking again. "I've never left this place, although I know that some of the others have things their own way when they leave for extended periods."

"So there are no females here?" Now he was confused, why would Sya be the only one around?

"No there aren't. The only reason why Sya is here is because we are all that we have left from our families…she didn't want to leave, and I wasn't going to argue." Keni then gave a sigh. "But I guess that her being here was just like taunting the others."

"They're own lack of self-control is the issue, its not your fault for wanting to be with your sister."

"I do want her with me…but I can see that her safety will be an issue here, epically now that the others have…" he broke off and cleared his throat. "Kurama, would you mind helping her to find another place to live?"

"She loves you, she's your family, and do you honestly think that she would go along with this?" Kurama was taken aback by his request, but he would honor it.

"If need be…tell her that you got here too late, tell her that I died." He sighed. "If that is what it takes to make sure that she is safe…so be it."

"I understand, and I will stay in contact with you." Kurama bowed slightly before leaving and working his way back to his home. _I hope that this works, for her sake._

**A/N: **I know, I know…it was a short chapter, but I guessed that I should let everyone know that I was still alive then post up a longer chapter in a few days. Tootles!


	4. Decisions

**A/N:** School, school, and more school. stabby-rip-stab-stab. Oh well, here is the next chapter. R&R is accepted by the way.

Doesn't own YYH. More stabby-rip-stab-stab.

Sya couldn't help but glare at the human as he came into the room with more fresh bandages for her body, although she was covered in most areas, the blush on his cheeks made her uneasy. Hiei, on the other hand, had actually talked to her; a feat that she realized was something that was usually impossible for him to do, or at least that's what she gathered from the human's reactions when he saw them talking together. The way that Hiei talked to her soothed not only her mind, but also it seemed to help her wounds heal faster.

It had been three days since Kurama left, and they all were beginning to fear for the worst.

"You know that they will want me back…" her voice was a bit stronger and confident, but only around Hiei.

"And you know, from what I've told you, that Kurama would never let them take you back. He has much respect for all beings, epically the females." Hiei eyed her cautiously as he began to remove the soiled bandages from around her breasts. "Yuuskae, leave the bandages on the stool behind me."

"Okay then…" he muttered under his breath. He didn't like the fact that Hiei seemed to be opening up to Sya more, and much quicker than he had even begun to learn the basics about the star-haired demon.

"I don't think that he likes me…" Sya muttered under her breath as the human left the room.

"He's only human, there is only so much that you can expect from him." Hiei sighed and continued to work on her wounds. "I do give him credit, however, he isn't very used to being around women that didn't give off the sense of being completely desperate for sex…which is what most humans and demons alike seem to be now-a-days."

"You seem to be close to him." She tilted her head to the side and gave a faint smile, the first that anyone had seen from her since she had been captured.

"I am…Yuuskae, Kurama, and I have been through a lot together." He returned her smile. "I suppose that I could consider him to be the one that I am closest to."

"You haven't confessed your thoughts to him?" Sya gave him a confused look.

"Granted…he _is_ a human, and I a demon…not to mention we are both male." Hiei muttered the last part of his statement under his breath and eyed her curiously. "But thoughts are only thoughts, I doubt that he would hold the same for me. Yuuskae is currently engaged with a human girl."

"I see…" Sya then looked up into the doorway to see a figure that she slightly remembered. "Kurama…is he?"

Kurama smiled at Sya and walked over to the bed and placed a hand on an area of her shoulder where there was no wound. "Your brother is safe, and healed…but he has asked that you remain here with us."

"Why?" Sya sat up further only to cringe and fall back as she felt a sticky liquid begin to flow out around her stomach. "Dammit."

"I suggest that you refrain from any quick motions." Hiei muttered before looking to Kurama. "Is there something that we should know about?"

"Kenai requested that, for your own safety, you remain here." He sighed and shook his head. "He told me about what the others do to you…and he also told me that if it was necessary, to lie to you and tell you that I was too late. He cares too much for your safety, Sya."

"He wanted me not to come back…" Sya eyed her hands as they flexed slightly into fists. "Did he agree to remain in contact with you?"

"Yes, and I'm sure that we could find a way for the two of you to communicate without putting you into danger of those…animals again." Kurama actually had to hold back his temper as he spoke this time, his eyes flashing to a honey yellow for a moment.

"I suppose that you three will fight me to keep me here?" She eyed the human as he entered the room again.

"It is your brother's wish Sya, couldn't you honor it without a fight?" Hiei was the one to speak up this time, his eyes meeting hers as he held one of her hands. That factor alone surprising Kurama and Yuuskae further.

"Yes…I suppose that I could…" she said nothing more, the brims of her eyes almost overflowing with tears.

**A/N:** So how did you like it???


End file.
